


Poetry and wine

by Kurtowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Drastoria, F/M, Fluff, Last days of summer, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Short Story, beach, first work in english, songfic but only for polish song :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtowa/pseuds/Kurtowa
Summary: They were just teenagers wanting freedom and understanding. Why then should they hold back, when the world was open to them after the war?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Poetry and wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! That's my first fanfic in English and I hope it looks good. Enjoy and leave your comments!

Summer ended faster than they expected. However, they decided to take advantage of the last moments of sweet freedom by going to Wales, to Cardigan Bay. Soon, completely new times would come for them, and they couldn't run away from adulthood forever. Draco was starting his medical school course, and Astoria was interviewed at the Ministry of Magic. But they weren't thinking about it now, busy barefoot walking across the small sandy beach. The weather was not the most beautiful, but it did not prevent them from going towards the water and getting their feet wet in the cool sea.

Astoria brushed her hair back over her face through the strong wind, then gave Draco a light, innocent smile. A smile that completely moved him and warmed him up better than any mulled wine.

"I love you Astoria."

These two words completely baffled her. Draco had never told her anything like that before. For the first time he decided to open up to her.  
She felt a slight flush starting to appear on her face and raised her eyebrows a little, looking at the man standing by the shore.  
The answer was stuck in her throat and there was no way she could get out.

"Thanks to you, I feel that there is still good inside me."

 _Ah, goddamn it_! Astoria scolded herself for her passivity. Why was she only able to stand and study him with her large emerald eyes?  
However, after a few moments of her reflection, she approached the boy, giving him a short kiss on his lips. It was practically only a gentle brush of his lips, but it was enough to make Draco immediately feel at home.  
The girl was his mainstay and only she gave him a full sense of security.  
Suddenly that terrible, scabbed and itchy mark on the forearm that was scratched with fingernails ceased to be a problem.  
Now all he could think of was the scent of the sea breeze, the delicate perfume of Astoria, and the waves lazily stroking their bare feet.

✧

When the weather got worse and it started to rain, they decided to spend their afternoon in a small hotel near the beach.  
Draco tried to persuade the girl to choose slightly richer accommodation, but she was really stubborn. Well, for his own good, he wasn't going to push any longer. Especially since it was Astoria's twentieth birthday three days ago. Malfoy suspected that spending an evening in a nice place might be a good occasion to celebrate.  
In addition, she explained her decision by the fact that - as she exactly said - _she wanted to eat tasty fish and drink good mulled wine_ , and in a hotel of her choice it was possible to fulfill it.  
After a fairly full dinner, they returned to the room and sat down on the large double bed. Draco opened the wine he had bought from a Muggle supermarket, then poured it into two glasses - much more suitable for tea than alcohol.  
Elegance and splendor were not important to him that evening. He was going to spend his time like an ordinary youth, not a pureblooded aristocrat. It was supposed to be an evening without magic. Without bad memories. Just real and normal love.  
He looked around the room and focused on the bookshelf. Muggle poetry. William Shakespeare. George Byron. William Blake. He should know the names, but he was never interested in Muggle culture. He could not even pursue Muggle studies by his parents' views.  
Astoria took a sip of the not-so-exquisite wine and smiled once more at Draco sitting next to her.  
  
" I'm glad we're here. I don't need anything else."  
  
Malfoy smiled back and tasted the wine they had bought as well. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't that important to him right now. This moment had its own special charm and he wanted it to last forever.  
  
"Well ... I love you too, Draco" she added, as if suddenly remembering a Malfoy's love confession from a few hours ago. She hadn't commented on it in any way and thought now was the right time to do so  
  
Fortunately, the boy was able to respond much faster, because he almost immediately put his glass down on the bedside table and kissed Astoria.

✧

They spent the evening like normal young adults in love with each other. They drank wine, looked through books of romantic poetry and made love. Just like an ordinary youth.


End file.
